


Cannonball

by Antoniss



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mr Smith & Mrs Smith AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Summary: *非典型的史密斯夫妇AU*分组是北杰京+TJ 高树慎+SN 除树我没有其他cp，起名苦手所以用了马鹿兰的名字当假名
Relationships: Tanaka Juri/Kyomoto Taiga
Kudos: 3





	Cannonball

**Author's Note:**

> *总之我先挖个坑放在这里=P

-Kyomo side

舞会就要开始了。

京本大我别扭的看了一眼身上的装扮，黑色的小礼裙倒是意外的合身，浅灰色的丝袜裹住两双腿遮掩着更似女性，挑了双尺寸较低的高跟鞋，在这几天也适应过了，褐色的波浪卷假发用夹子别好，再次确认了刚刚七五三挂给他画的妆没花掉——对方听到是京本要女装就自告奋勇要给他化妆，最后满意的看着成果，还威胁说要是弄花了回来就要打他。

他叹了口气往前一步挽住松村北斗的手，松村被吓得抖了一下带得他险些没站稳。京本没好气的开口。

“要不是没办法我才不来女装呢，走吧，时间要到了。”

等他们调整好下了楼，大厅里已经聚集了不少人，松村北斗的专业水准依旧在线，迅速进入角色状态。按照今天的任务他们要扮演一对夫妇，丈夫是某军工企业的总裁。不过这都不是重点，这只是为了让他们混进来的身份保障，等到了时机Jesse会接管这栋建筑的电力系统，拿到目标资料然后撤离。

事实上，京本大我是第一次在现场出任务，虽然也有经过训练，但是作为后勤他更多是负责策划和撤退时的接应。接到这单任务的时候他们坐成一圈讨论了好久究竟让谁来当女伴，Jesse第一个被排除在外，正常哪会有这么高的女孩子。红头发高个挠了挠头坐在一旁笑出声，伸手去搭松村北斗的肩，捏着嗓子学着女性的声音问他想要挑谁做老婆，被松村翻了一个白眼推开。川岛咳嗽两声，说不如抽签决定吧。

京本大我抽出签的瞬间看到了Jesse忍不住的偷笑，都要怀疑是不是被算计的，但其他人一致表示让他来果然是最好不过了。京本没辙，只能嘟囔着开玩笑说要拿双倍工资，这给他内心带来伤害，要算工伤。

京本大我暂时性的放空思维，任由松村带着自己穿梭在人群中和形形色色的人打招呼，在现下他只要负责扮演一个乖巧安静的妻子就可以了。

直到他听到一个再熟悉不过的声音。

“你好，浅田先生。”

他惊讶着抬起头，看着那张再熟悉不过的脸。下意识的，京本又低下头避开与那人对视，内心近乎是震撼的翻滚过千万个疑问——本该在公司加班的男朋友突然和自己出现在同一场舞会上，自己还是在女装……

京本又抬头快速的撇了一眼，对方居然是单身一人，心中莫名长舒了口气，接着又听到伪名成浅田的松村回应了他，似是接过了他手中的名片，“啊，野口先生是吗。”

野口？不该是周刊编辑田中树吗，他什么时候又成了食品公司的老板了？不待他多想，耳麦里传来Jesse的声音。  
“监控和电路开关已经掌控，四十秒后开始，现在开始倒数。”  
他眯了眯眼，感受到挽着的手臂收紧，示意他做好准备。田中树还在和松村搭话，“令夫人看起来好像是身体不大舒服…”

咔嚓。

灯光暗下，惊慌失措的尖叫声充斥在大厅中，刚刚谈话的间隙松村早就一边挪到离目标较近的地方，京本则是翻过扶手冲上了二楼砸开窗，赶来的松村把手提箱抛给他，透着窗外的灯光他隐约看见松村背后还有人追赶。条件反射就想冲上去帮忙，耳中传来指示。

“松仓已经去帮他了，你先带着东西撤退。”

不过一会其余两人也上了车，松田接替了他后援的任务，把着方向盘操纵着甩开追赶，一边跟他们说明着这次突发情况。  
“还记得上次我们抢了另外一组的任务吧，这次是他们想报复我们，买了消息准备半路来个截单，还好跑得快。”

松田一边说着，一边致力要把车开出一百八十迈的豪气，晃得在给松村包扎的京本险些给他勒成二次出血。手忙脚乱包好后，京本一边脱掉身上碍事的裙子一边开口问道。

“你们有看见是谁袭击的吗？”

“我看见了。”

“诶？”

京本反倒愣了一下，本就是随口一问，没想到松村真的看见了。

“是和我们搭话的那个姓野口的。”


End file.
